Truth
by Klutzy Angel
Summary: At a party Helena discovers the truth and a new side to herself. ONESHOT. R&R.


Truth  
Disclaimer- I don not own Dead or alive!

Rain fell from the sky as the black limousine drove cautiously on the highway. Helena sat in the back seat starring out the window as her driver, Pierre, headed to a party being held by Donovan. After recently taking over DOATEC foundation, Helena had been under the complete control of the faction leader. Helena watched the tiny beads of water slick down the glass. 

"It's a lovely night, isn't it Ms. Douglas?"

On the outside, Helena seemed cold and heartless, but on the inside she only wished to be happy again with her mother. She could never reveal these untapped emotions however, because she had to remain calm in front of Donovan, she had to never reveal her weakness.

"Yes Pierre it is."

The streetlights seemed to fly past, and Helena covered herself more with her coat suddenly feeling colder.

"Not much longer now Ms. Douglas."

"Thank you Pierre," replied Helena as she buzzed up the window that blocked her from view. She pressed a button and opera music began to play as she waited for the car to reach its destination.

XXXXX

After ten more minutes on the highway the limo pulled up to a large remote mansion ablaze with white light. People in tuxedoes and gowns were all getting out of their respective limos and fancy cars as Helena pulled up.

A bus boy in black trousers and a red vest came up to open the car door with an umbrella in hand.

"Good evening Ms. Douglas. Donovan asked me to give you this." The boy handed her a letter. Helena opened it and read the note.

_Enjoy your night Helena, please don't embarrass me._

Helena placed the note back in the envelope and threw the letter back in her limo. The man escorted Helena to the behemoth house. Once she was safe from the rain the man returned outside to deal with the other guests.

Helena's coat was taken off by a man in black, revealing her pearl blue dress with a slit on the right up past her lower thigh, it had two tiny straps on her shoulders to keep it up. Her long blond hair was tied up in a matching ribbon and in her hands was a white clasp purse.

She walked forward into the hall where everyone was assembled her blue open-toe heels clicking on the marble floor. The great hall was decorated in white, gold and silver. The circular tables had elegant white table clothes with a gold three-pronged candleholder in the centre of each.

Some guests were sitting at their respective tables, some were waltzing to the music, and others were simply lolling about talking with their friends. Helena looked around idly waiting for something to happen. She didn't want to find her seat, she dreaded the thought of the people Donovan had seated her with, she didn't care to waltz, and she didn't have friends to talk to. She only had herself, and the cosmopolitan the waiter had just given her.

She turned and sat down at the bar sipping her drink and listening to the two drunk old men beside her discuss who had the better trophy wife. She turned and stared out at the happy couples dancing. She envied them, she desperately wanted someone of her own that would hold her and love her.

"Looking for someone?" asked someone to her left. Helena turned to see Bayman.

"What are you doing here?" she asked not caring to make eye contact, "Don't you know Donovan is trying to kill you?"

Bayman took his drink from the bartender and smirked, "Not if I kill him first." He stared at Helena waiting for some kind of reaction. She took another sip of her drink.

"Be my guest." Bayman didn't look too stunned he knew Helena hated the man. He had total control over her and he knew she wanted to be free more than anything. For a reason beyond his explanation Bayman wanted Helena to show some emotion. He didn't want her to end up like him a hired hand who kills everyone he is told without questions.

"Just like your father," he tried. Helena turned to him and raised her eyebrow carelessly.

"Do you think I care? He may have been my father but he was my _illegitimate_ father. He didn't care about me. My mother and I were just a check he had to pay every month." Bayman smirked at her much to her irritation.

"Dance with me," he commanded as he stood and took her hand. He led her unwillingly to the dance floor. Helena didn't want to dance but she didn't want to make a scene so she casually walked behind Bayman. When he stopped he took her hand and the two began to waltz to the music.

"Why are we doing this?" asked Helena un-amused.

"You know your father wasn't that bad a man. Yes he may have had many mistresses, but he did care for you. He did after all make you his heir to the DOATEC foundation." Helena was looking up in his eyes as he spoke but at that time she stopped and looked forward into his chest.

"You know why Donovan had me kill him? It was because your father disagreed with the experimentations that Donovan wished to hold. So Donovan created the anti- Douglas faction, and he had me kill him so he could make you the one that would be the new CEO. He wanted control over the corporation so he captured you and made you bend to his will."

Helena's eyes were beginning to well with tears. How could she of thought her father was such a monster, he didn't want this life for her, it was all Donovan. He had her family killed. He was the one who had caused her loneliness.

Bayman removed his hand from her back and placed it on her face he lifted her head and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Don't cry. Your family would want you to be happy." Bayman looked over Helena's shoulder and saw some guards staring at him. "I'm sorry Ms. Douglas, but I must now go," he planted another kiss on her lips, "Aurevoir."

"Aurevoir." She whispered in response. She turned and headed for the exit. There the man who took her jacket returned it to her.

"Good Night Madame."

"Good Night." She responded. The rain that was once falling turned to snow and was now falling lightly from the sky. Her driver Pierre was waiting in the doorway for her with an umbrella. He offered it to her.

"Not this time Pierre." Helena began to walk to her car smiling. It was the first smile in a long time, and she hoped it wasn't her last.

A/n- so whatcha think I just wrote this one day while I was in my room! I hope you liked! R&R!


End file.
